Can I be your knight?
by whiteshadow11
Summary: . He smiled at her when she came closer, he knelt down and she turned to him as he asked “can I be your knight my princess?” Don't own any charaters


Chapter one

"**Please Hinata, come on, it's only one party**" whined Ino and sakura to the girl across the counter focusing on mixing something.

"**_No thank you, besides I have an appointment made by my father that I have to attend to tonight so your going to have to by yourselves."_**

Both the girls had the same thoughts as they stared at the beautiful girl focusing on her cooking. Hinata never went to parties like these as long as they have known her. Hinata has all always been the stable and responsible one as well as the kind and caring one. They both knew trying to get her to come was fruitless but they wanted her to live a little before her father engaged her to some old dirty man.

The three had met in middle school for the elite and super rich, Hinata of course was very popular because of her family and her princess like beauty and finally her older guardian Neji. A lot of people had used her to be popular including her first and last boyfriend, Naruto. Their thoughts were interrupted as the all the girls surrounding Hinata-chan turned their squealing from her to the doorway to where all the girls were drooling and staring except Hinata who turned her back and started mumbling about a recipe.

"**wah, it smells go Hinata-chan**!" Yelled the ruggedly handsome kiba.

**"feh, Hinata baking to get our attention how cute, /but not necessary, cause you already have it"** Itachi started and sasuke finished the words as the both reached for the finished cookies only to have their hands slapped and Hinata to frown disapprovingly at them.

" **_When asking for a cookie the general word that is used is please may I have a cookie Uchihas"_**Hinata scolded them. The older of the two leant in to a hairs breath away from hinata's now flustered face he lowered his voice and his eyes burned into hers with unparallel lust and promise.

"**Hina won't you please give it to me?"** Hinata stared in his eyes and said.

"**_No, they aren't yours as I promised them to the ladies behind me"_**Hinata said calmly she turned and smiled at the girls and gave them the pan while warning they were still hot. No one made a move to eat the cookies as everyone was frozen because itachi Uchiha was just rejected and Hinata wasn't effect by him.

Then Itachi stood up and glared at the girls who stole hinata's attention away from him, as well as her cookies that he secretly loved. He couldn't understand why she can so easily turning him down! He's been try to seduce since she was 5…

_Flashback_

Itachi Stood in total shock as he watched a cute girl dance amongst a field of wild flowers, singing, eyes closed and arms out in a white dress. He rubbed his eyes_, this is a dream this not reality _he told himself_. _His heart proved other wise as he struggled to hear the girls voice over his own heart beat. Then the girl stopped and opened to reveal the most breath taking eyes, the most endearing smile and the cutest expression on her face, and damn he knew he was in love. He smiled at her when she came closer, he knelt down and she turned to him as he asked

"**can I be your knight my princess?"** She titled her head and smiled before giving me my first rejection

"**_No thank you, Neji-nisan already said he'd protect me_**" and she walked to the little boy behind me and took his hand down the path.

_End of flash back_

"**No it's alright Hinata –sama please give them to Itachi-sama"** the girls chorused together and I smiled as my Hinata's attention was back on me so I said.

"**_Hina-koi may I please have a cookie, if not may have you instead?"_**All the squealed at what I said but Hinata just does a cute tilt of her head before she smiles at me and makes all my dreams and fantasies come true (_the ones that aren't pg will come later)_and sweetly says,

_"_**_of course itachi-kun"_**and my mouth is hitting the floor as she leans in and then we're all holding our breaths and she stuffs a cookie into my mouth and **says,**

**_" there you got your cookie_**" then she's gone and everyone is silently in shock again.

Hinata's POV

As I got home and made my way to my room I thought about what happened today, Itachi loves to bug me as do the others, Sasuke,kiba,gaara,shika,diedra, kisume, hiden, they are just a bunch of guys who love girls. I've seen them play so many girls It wasn't even funny anymore. I can't feel bad for them cause they are willing to sell there pride for a one night stand with them, then after follow them around hoping to get one night stand number two. I know cause Naruto is like that now, He was so sweet…

_Flash back_

I was walking outside to the gate with ino and sakura to go home when all the sudden a blond haired boy steps in front me and asks if he could talk to me.

**" Hinata-sama can I uh…we please talk, I need urrr I want to tell you something please!"** I smile and nod my head and move closer to the trees, but it didn't really matter as everyone was watching us.

**"Hinata-chan I've always liked ya and your really pretty and you smell even better then raman and your really the nicest person I know your also really cool and you know how to do all the homework and are really good at gardening and cooking and I'm rambling , sorry but will you please go out with me?**

Naruto was so cute with wide innocent blue eyes and such an earnest expression. Then he heard the laughing while I was still processing his confession he grew embarrassed so I did the only thing my mind could think of at the moment. I grabbed him, turned him around and give him my first kiss. At least it stopped the laughing I thought.

_End of flash back_

Of course we had a lot of opposition like neji and naruto fighting, in which Naruto had won, but the worse was from Itachi and sasuke, they nearly killed him a couple of times. I fell in love hard and ended up giving him everything I had including my virginity. Time went on and he became friends with other playboys and went to their parties and dragged me along with him. One party where naruto had left me again I was sitting at the counter wondering should if I just go home. I went and found Sasuke smirking with his arms wrapped around some girl named kin as he smirked and told me he we was upstairs.

So I went up stairs and looked in the fifth bedroom of Gaara's hallway, I knew if naruto would pass out some where he would there. I Open the door to find him have sex with sakura and I stare but they don't notice so I close the door and find an empty bedroom and hug my knees and cried. I smiled as that was the night I forgave Itachi for being ass. He came in with out a word and gathered me up in his arms and pulled me into his lap as I cried and ruined his shirt. He told me that night that nothing was wrong with me but naruto was an baka for throwing me away and if it was him he would never look at another woman.

In one crazy moment I kissed him, a long kiss in which I broke and started to faint. I woke up the next morning in my bed with Itachi's Jacket wrapped around me. The next few days I acted like nothing happened, the guilt I felt for taking advantage of him was eating away at me so I went to talk to him but found him with another girl. I knew it was stupid but that felt worse then what had happen at the party, so I turned around and walked away.

I went toward my closet and looked at itachi's jacket that for some reason I still haven't given it back, my hand is bringing it closer to my face when …

"**Ne-chan why are always so close to that jacket? Never mind! I have the dress I want you to wear and no buts, hurry your marriage interview partner will be picking you up soon"**

Hanabi exclaimed as I shut my closet and my memories and get ready for my future fiancé.

Hinata POV

I knock on the huge dark doors of the Uchiha mansion and I'm not surprised to find some random person opening the doors and stare at me and what I'm wearing then opens the door as I quickly rush to get in and to find that person. Things did not go smoothly and the drunken door man loudly announced that the stripper was here before I turned around and kneed him in the stomach and told him I was not a stripper.

I would have like to further his beating but him thinking I was stripper was slightly good assumption considering what I was wearing. Sunglasses, a long black coat that went my lower calves which showed the strappy heels I was wearing that laced up some of my legs and finally a baseball cap. I know absolute random but it was better for some one to not recognize me or kami forbid see the dress that Hanabi decided I would wear. A black halter top dress that gave a new term to a second skin, the dip went as low as my belly button and the back's dip seemed to mirror the front, and the bottom of my dress went down to my feet with long slips along the side of my hips that showed a lot of my legs_, damn Hanabi._

I found a commotion in the backyard and found the person who called me in the middle of my date in hysterias and I promised her I would right away to pick her up. I saw her on the ground with clothes torn till there was barely anything covering her, and well lets just say she was a mess and the other girl who I am assuming was the one Sakura fought with was just as bad and off to the side sat a grinning Sasuke who I know they were fight over.

"**_Sakura stop this, this isn't you lets go home"_** I pleaded her as I felt the stares on my back.

"**Nice costume Hinata-chan, though I would prefer play boy bunny**" Snicker Sasuke. And then I lost it all patience's with playboys like him.

"**_Sasuke for once in your life will you shut up and make yourself useful and get Sakura something to wear!"_** I snapped at that bastard, and I all most wanted to laugh at his expression and everyone else's till the elder Uchiha made his presence known as he retorted in his annoying sexy voice.

**"Hinata you're the one over dressed for this party, why don't you give her your coat?"** I really didn't want to take this coat off but Sakura was shaking so I rolled my eyes it Itachi and took it off and put it around her, _there just like a band aid._I also took of my sunglasses and hat as my costume was ruined since Itachi told them it was me and heard the groans and saw the nose bleeds, so I turned to Itachi_._

_"_**_There are you happy now?"_**and I heard the comments of,

**_'_****I know I am!****_'_**But I wasn't paying attention to them unlike Itachi who was frowning and glaring at everyone. He really pisses me off sometimes, all Uchiha's are baka's!

**_"Oi you Uchiha's piss me off, why can't you just pick a girl and stay with her and stop going around and pinning them against each other! Grow the hell up and stop making these girls embarrass them selves!"_**I went on to call them a few names that weren't suppose to be in my vocabulary before I calmed my self down.

"**_Hinata's right" sakura exclaimed._**

I nod my head and start heading to the door knowing sakura will catch up after she tells them off.

**"I can't give up on Love! And I will definitely fight for the right to be one and only for Sasuke!"** _huh?_ Wait, I stop and turn to look at sakura who is looking at Sasuke with determination and love. No this is wrong; she's supposed to tell him where he can shove it, not proclaiming her love! _Crap I need a drink, wait I don't drink._

"**Ah there you are Hinata-hime, I got worried and decided to come in and look for you."**Came the voice of kabuto my date as he slid his hands around my waist, I didn't push off cause I was still in shock of what just happened**.**

**"You and hina seem to be rather close. Weird because I know all of Hinata's friends but I've never met you"** Came Itachi angry voice_, yup I think it's about a good time to start drinking._

_"_**_I'm going to get a drink"_** I say as I find my way to the kitchen.

Itachi POV

Who the does this bastard think he touching my Hinata like that, and her not pushing him off, _what the bloody fuck!_I smile at the bastard as the rest of my friends came and surround him.

Kisume POV

Yeesh this guy must have a death wish; I mean Itachi has pretty much hospitalized any guy that had any progress with her. I've known him since we were kids and we've been beating up little Hinata's boyfriend wannabes. We all know Hinata is off limits even the ones in her grade considering Sasuke scares them away if Itachi doesn't. Feh, Sasuke and Hinata have been womb friends and it's no doubt that if any one hurt her they would be in a whole lot of trouble and this guy just made Uchiha hit list number one.

"**I'm Hinata's fiancé, she didn't tell you? I know she's dumb but I didn't think she was forgetful."The silver haired guy rolled his eyes.**

_Does he not see the death aura?_

**"Hey man have you and Hinata had sex yet?"** asked that Horney inuzuka. If he valued his life he would say no and run away very fast.

**"Yeah, she was the real docile type****_" _**_hmm he's still alive, interesting._

**"Hey man Itachi, we always thought she'd be the wild type, yeah!"** Baka Deidra, he is so going to get his ass kicked later.

"**Nah I've had way better, but I have time to teach her everything she knows to please me-" Kabuto smirked.**

_Strike 3 and your atta here!_

Meanwhile Hinata had found her way to the kitchen…

**Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!** Hinata had the beer bong and was currently on 5th beer and was totally wasted but noticed the chant turning into fight! Fight! Fight! _That's not right_ she thought so she went and stumbled her way over to see two guys fighting, well one sexy dark haired guy beating the shit out of the silver haired guy. _Hmm maybe I can get that sexy guys phone number_.

Hinata then realized she knew that silver haired guy so she threw her self at sexy mans back and found his ear and told him to **stop**, and to her surprise he did. The she found her self being lifted into his arms as he carried her into the house and up the stairs and was put too bed with the cover up to her chin and kiss on the head. Her last thought was thinking he was her knight in black fuzzy armour.

The next morning she found her self warm and comfortable but then she tried opening her eyes and felt the smurfs having a party in her head. So she closed her eyes and last night came slowly back to her as realized where she was and who was on the bed beside her. She took a deep breath and looked at itachi's face and couldn't stop a smile from forming. She quickly got out of bed and stumbled her way into a kitchen that was now full of boys who were quite openly staring at her and her chest. She heard Kisume laugh as he handed her the water and aspirin

"thanks". I told him. I turned to leave but dropt an aspirin on the floor, _so the hunt was on._

"**Hey stop drooling over her you know she's off limit, Itachi would kill you if tried to put the moves on the girl he loves"** Barked Kisume.

"**But it's not my fault Itachi is to much of a pussy, he's been in love with her since she was 5 and he still afraid to tell her"** complained Hiden.

"**Yeah but you got to hand it to guy whose been rejected by her how many times? Not too mention some little punk with happy go lucky smile comes and took her away, man he was heart broken and then it was ripped apart when she stopped talking to him and Sasuke"** sasori replied.

Hinatas POV

I sat with the cool of the wall against my back as I listen to the conversation in the kitchen and my world was turned upside down. He is in love with me and he never bothered to tell me. I take out my phone that I had found while I was looking for the rogue aspirin and called Neji. When he picked up the first thing that came out of my mouth was…

"**_Did you know Itachi is in love with me?_**' I quickly asked.

"**Yes Hinata, everyone knew but you, your father, sister and I got tired of you not realizing so we set up and engagement with that jerk Kabuto in order to get Itachi jealous, it's seemed to work as planned" He said smugly.**

"**_Huh why_****"**

"**Itachi called last night demanding that the engagement be broken, but uncle told him you had to have an husband and a future, so Itachi right out told uncle that you were his and that he would marry you and he wasn't allowed to give his Hinata to anyone but him" Neji laughed as he told the story.**

"**_so…"_****I wasn't sure my question could leave my mouth.**

"**Yes Hinata you and Itachi are engaged and everyone is pleased and I know you are to, because you're in love with him too." He stated it like it was a fact.**

"**_I …" _****Once again I was speechless.**

"**yes Hinata you love him, remember when you first met him by your favourite meadow? You asked me if you could have two knights because you think you had just fallen in love. Hinata even after all that Itachi tried seducing so many countless times but you never flat out said no. Even when you were with Naruto you still looked at Itachi and still defended him against naruto. Hinata you love him and you know it, I have to go so don't worry about calling again I'll tell everyone your with Itachi." He hung up after that.**

I grab the wall and make my way back to Itachi and my thoughts are strangely calm and accepting like I knew the truth all along. I open the door to Find Itachi looking at me with his head tilted, how cute, and he's still in bed hmm.

"morning" He quietly says.

I Smile as I reach the end of the bed and very slowly crawl up the bed, straddle him and I put my arms around his neck_. I guess I should seduce him_? I whisper_"_**_my turn_**_"_as my lips find his and butterflies explode in stomach and fire is making its way to my lower area. And then his hand are sliding up my thighs pulling me closer and my hands are locked around his head and hair as to make sure he has no ideas of pulling away. His hands have made their way into my dress and his hands are on my breast followed by his mouth. He alternated between biting, suck, pinching and I was all but losing my mind. I grind my hips into his and he groans then flips me over and taking off my dress only leaving me in my panties and him in his boxers. Are bodies are flushed together and we're grinding into each other so incredibly hard, are hands are grabbing and pulling at each other and our lips and tongues are battling out it out with long suppressed passion. Are last pieces of clothes are on the floor as he's about to enter me-

"**Itachi Uncle Madara is here and needs to talk to you-, oh good morning Hinata-chan. I'll tell uncle you'll both be right down"** remarks a grinning Sasuke as he closes the door.

We both sigh and curse but we get up to see Madara, because we both know not to keep him waiting. Itachi says my name like it might be the last time we'll ever see each other so I cut him off by grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to kiss him with as much passion as I had. I heard him groan.

**"I love you to Itachi and know about the engagement, and I have no problems marrying you****_"_** I say this and smile as I see his shocked face. It's soon replaced by an honest to kami breath taking smile as he leans in to kiss me promising that when were finished with Madara we would continue where we left off from earlier.

* * *

Please review

I re read it and it was so bad! haha my first attempt was amusing. So i changed the missed words and misspelling but other then that i want to leave it to remind me where i started.

White shadow


End file.
